


The mercs of tuefort

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [7]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2, Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: A strange group of mercenaries are beating up another group of mercenaries over a strange new element that was recently discovered. When the ZPD investigate they discover a decades long war between three brothers over some land and this new element known as Australium
Relationships: Catano/Lupinski (Zootopia), Clove the Pronghorn/Nick Wilde, Fangmeyer & Wolford (Zootopia), Judy Hopps/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Tangle the Lemur, Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Fractured dimensions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Come on you idiots, shouted the big boar as the well armed team of mercenaries ransacked the vault. There that should do it, said the British stag scout and the team left the building. The cops could be here any moment, said the thick American accented spy. A lot more than that pals, said an Australian accent. The group of nine looked into the sky as eleven others landed before them. Saxton hale!, the biggest one shouted at the top of his lungs. 

10 minutes later  
What the heck here, said Judy. She, sonic, catano and lupinski had been called by guntiver and Augustus who were working as guards at a storage facility when a group of nine heavily armed mercenaries had broken into the vault made off with the gold like substance that was going to be examined in a few days time. But when they arrived the two former freedom fighters told them that eleven more mercenaries had beaten them to the punch and both teams had disappeared. Hey guys look at this, said lupinski. As they came around the corner the advitisment sign had been spray painted over to say: team fortress has been here.


	2. The story of the wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander explains to his friends his story of before he was brought to mobius.

The forbidden lands, outside of zootopia   
The armoured warrior stood by the altar of the shrine of worship, awaiting his friends. It had been awhile since he had seen sonic and the others so avion had suggested asking them to come to the lands so he could tell them a story. More sepificly his story, the story of how he came to the lands and why he became the colossi’s guardian. He had asked valus, qaudratus, gaius and Phaedra there so they could give their friends the knowledge of the land and how to create their own colossi; something that was supposedly lost to time. 

Soon a large thud and then talking was heard as sonic, Judy, nick, clove, wolford, fangmeyer, bogo, clawhauser, catano, lupinski, tails, tangle, knuckles and whisper came from the stairs. Woah wander, when you said that the shrine was big I never imagined that it would be this big, said tangle. That’s greatness of the colossi; they are just as great at building as they are destroying. 

This really reminds me of the Gaia temples, said sonic. He, yeah well this place is where the almighty former colossi slayer stayed, said valus. Oh shut up, said Phaedra the war horse not the slightest happy. Oh what’s up phead o grumpyson, wake on the wrong side of the tomb, joked gaius. I’m not grumpy, shouted pheadra. Anyway what did you want us here for wander. I would like to tell you all my story, said wander. 

Okay, said Judy, let’s hear it. Many years ago my love mono was scarificed for having cursed fate. I learned of this land from shaman called lord emon, who told me that if I had the sacred sword I could bring her back in this land. So with the help of my uncle and my horse agro I took her body and brought it here. I was talked to by Dormin, a dark entity with the demonic power to bring back the dead. I asked for mono to be brought back and Dormin agreed if in return I would slay all sixteen colossi and so I did. 

Wait so you killed every single colossi, then how are they here. Well after stayed the final colossi; malus. I was brought back to the temple where emon was waiting. He tried to turn me into a colossus but it was in vain as Dormin themselves was resurrected. Dormin tried to turn me into their puppet but I resisted and instead they split my soul. One half my demonic dark side in the form of a baby and the other light side was banished to spirit realm. 

While Dormin was busy with me emon sealed off the forbidden lands from the rest of the world and threw the sword into the well at the bottom of the shrine which opened a portal to the darkness dimension; a place where they would not harm anyone again. Mono was brought back and raised the baby with agro and the help of emon. 

Meanwhile in the spirit realm I was confronted by all sixteen colossi and their creators and in order to redeem myself in their eyes I completed sixteen tasks that they gave me. Valus helped my realise my mistake, qaudratus taught me how not to fight, gaius told me of how the colossi were born, pheadra tried to fight me but instead I cleaned his armour, avion asked me to protect some innocent creatures from predators, barba told me of how one can become a colossi after death, hydrus helped me get over mono’s death and kuromori told me about other colossi that may be out there. The other colossi asked for other such things such as cleaning their dormains or helping them find food or even told me about the premainders who helped the people of this land. 

Woah, that’s quite a story, said clawhauser. Thanks for coming but I guess you cops will need to go now. To right, said Nick. Thanks wander, said sonic. No problem and my senseer condolences for Higgins, he was a great friend to all of us, even when some of us did not him personally, said wander. 

Later  
So Francine what do you have for us, asked bogo. Well chief I was able to identify the species of the second group mercenaries. Here they are. Sonic and Judy looked at the picture and saw now all eleven mercenaries. The first was a big brown bear carrying a minigun, the second was a tan hedgehog with a baseball bat, next was a white peacock that was wearing a doctors medical uniform and carrying some kind of apparatus on his back and a giant gun attached to it. The second trio were made up of a brown raccoon wearing a worn and torn private’s uniform and carrying a bazooker, the next was a lizard with green skin and a hard hat with a toolbox in his hand and the other was a kangaroo with a sniper strapped to his back and a machete in his hand. 

Another group was made up of a mobian dragon wearing the remains of a gas mask and some kind of bodysuit, a blue octopus with a barrel of beer under his armpits and a black hedgehog with a mask covering his entire face and a revolver in his hand. The final two were a large brown zeti with strange gold glowing vains and a ghostly troll with green pupiless eyes. Who are they asked catano. Don’t know, the elephant replied, but whoever they were beating up must really hate them. So what now, asked lupinski. I want patrols covering all districts across the city by Sunday, understood, said bogo. Yes chief, the group said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the wander’s redemption from a fanfic called afterlife of the colossi I think it is called. Anyway, pheadra is pretty grumpy I have to say. There might be another sixteen colossi hidden in the lands or under it. Who knows


	3. Soldier gets arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier teleport bread and while trying to search and destroy it he is arrested by sonic and Judy. When the bread turns up, he confesses the entire story of himself and what the mercs are to do along with what Australium’s proprieties are.

Unknown location, Sahara Square  
Soldier did you eat my entire bottle of kill me, come back immortal pills, asked a troll with a skull on his head. I thought that was your heart medicine, said the raccoon. You're taking my heart medication, shouted the troll. Look merasmus if you keep asking me stupid questions then I’ll go clean my teeth in the bathroom I made in the kitchen. Soldier, get down here, now, shouted a Scottish octopus. 

What is it, asked the soldier. Where is all the bread and what have been doing for the past few hours, asked a hedgehog. I have done nothing but teleport bread for three hours, said the soldier. Argh, for crying out loud, said a large zeti. Where have you sent it, said a peacock. Hmm, I’m not sure, said the soldier. Well we’re done for, said a kangaroo. Okay guys listen, said a female voice. A white vixen came into the room. We have the next location of the Australium, get over to the rainforest district and get it before team classic does. You’ve got Miss Pauling, said the soldier as he picked up a bazooker. Uh no, your not going soldier, said miss Pauling. Why, asked the soldier. Because you're going to track down that bread you’ve teleported and destroy it, said the hedgehog. 

Later  
Stupid Pauling, find bread and destroy it, mumbled the soldier. Excuse me sir, came a voice. Soldier turned around and saw a grey rabbit and blue hedgehog coming towards him. Judy hopps and Theodore quillback, ZPD, you’re wanted for questioning. Not now must find mutant bread and destroy it, said soldier. I’m afraid you have no say, said Judy. Oh and what is a small, cute and dumb rabbit going to do to me, said soldier. Don’t call me cute, said Judy. She pulled out some handcuffs and began to try and grab soldier but he backhanded her. 

Okay that’s it, said sonic and rushed towards soldier and spin dashed him into a wall. You’re under arrest for assaulting an officer, possibly breaking and entering, causing a disturbance and destruction of property. He grabbed soldier and put him in handcuffs and put him in the nearby squad car. Are you okay Judy, he asked. Yeah I’m fine, said Judy. Hopps to dispatch, over, she said into the radio. Yes hopps, said clawhauser. Clawhauser we have one of the targets in question. He assaulted me and has been taken down. We’re on route to the station. Okay officer hopps, I’ll notify chief bogo. Okay over and out, said Judy. 

Later  
I’ll never talk, shouted soldier. For the last time, began mcHorn, who are you. He you maggots don’t scare me. I’ve had enough of this, chief can we please let mr big interrogate him, said Nick. Not yet Wilde, said bogo. There must be something we can-. He was cut off when clawhauser came running in with a jar. Chief you’ve got to look at this, he said. What is it, asked bogo, I’m not in the mo-. He trailed off as he saw in the jar was a loaf of bread covered in green boils with a mouth and tentacles trying to break out of the glass container. What the heck is that, asked nick. 

I don’t know, said clawhauser. Anderson and Delgato found it terrorising some wisps on outback island. Argh, shouted soldier. There it is, the mutant bread. Give to me so I can destroy it with rockets. What is going on about, said Judy. Mutant bread, said Nick, that is wireadist thing I have seen and heard all day. He, right put it in there. Argh get away from me, shouted soldier as the jar was put on the table in front of him. Okay I’ll talk. Good, said mchorn, first of all who are you. My name Jane doe, I’m a mercenary of the team fortress mercenaries, hired by blutarch and Redmond Mann to fight their gravel war in Mexico, as a hobby I teleport bread which mutates them, I drink lead contaminated water which is why I’m so dumb, I fought in World War Two until 1955 when I heard the war ended ten years before, during the fourteen years in Germany I went on nazi killing spree possibly killing a lot of non Americans and non nazi’s as well. 

Okay, said mchorn, now what were you doing at the storage facility two days ago. Me and my team were asked by our boss and wife of my friend scout to stop our mortal enemies from stealing an element called Australium. They got away with the goods however. Finally, what is Australium, do you know about it’s properties. Yes it can make a person super strong and increase intelligence drastically in its solid form while in liquid form and if injected into the body, it can prolong life for forty years. 

Thank you, that was not so hard was it, said mchorn. He left the room. Well, now began Nick, that was a lot more info than we originally needed. Yeah it’s enough to lock this guy away for like 600 life sentences, said bogo. Clawhauser get the court the file and confession, also make sure that all patrols are on the lookout for both team fortress and team classic. Yes chief, said clawhauser. 

Meanwhile  
Where is soldier, asked miss Pauling. Who knows, said spy. Well we need to find him, said Scout. Fellas get in here, said a lizard. What is it engy, asked a large brown bear with a thick Russian accent. Look at this, said engy. Good evening zootopia, this afternoon one of mercenaries known as team fortress, Jane doe the soldier was arrested by officers Judy Hopps and Theodore ‘sonic’ quillback for assaulting officer hopps. When interrogated the raccoon confessed to killing over a thousand people during world war 2 in his home dimension, as well as the objectives of his team and the properties of the element now known formally as Australium. The mercenary will be tried in court tomorrow and will most definitely either receive a life sentence in a maximum security prison or in the now reopened cliffside asylum. In other news. The announcer was cut off when engy turned off the tv. 

That idiot, said the bear. Oh god, said scout. Well looks like it’s a rescue mission tomorrow, said the octopus. Great, said merasmus.


	4. Breakout in court and epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier is nearly sentenced to prison when his team rescue him. It turns into a chase that ends with the team pardoned and dredd calling in obake.

Zootopia Supreme Court   
Jane doe the soldier, you have been accused of killing more two thousand people during and after world war 2, said Rick. How do you plead? Guilty, said soldier. Jane doe I sentence you to life in the maximum security menagerie penitentiary. Right you are maggot and I will escape, I always do. Take hi-. Rick was cut off when a brown zet with strange gold vian patterns on his body crashed through the roof. SAXTON HALE, the zeti shouted at the top of his lungs. 

It’s on of the other mercenaries, shouted Havok. Kaboom. An explosion rocked the courtroom as the front door was blown open and four more of the mercenaries came through the doorway. Sonic recognised them as the dragon, hedgehog, bear and peacock. Soldier catch, shouted the Bear as he threw a bazooker to him. Thanks commy, said soldier. Now let me show you all what we do to those who try to kill us. He ran towards rick and pointed the bazooker right in his face. Now where is the bread, he asked. 

It was destroyed, said Rick. Thank you old man, said medic. I wouldn’t say old, I’d say experienced, said Rick as he somersaulted out of his seat and kicked soldier across the room. What impossible, said scout as they ran for the door. Don’t underestimate the old ones, said Rick as he leapt forward. Engy, we need a pick up, said saxton. Okay boys, said engy and a large caravan came around the corner. The door opened with demoman standing there. 

Get in, he said. The door closed as pyro got on the van sped down the road. Thanks for rescue boys, wait where’s spy, asked soldier. Suddenly he got his answer as spy teleported in. Where were you?, asked Scout to his dad. Wiping this idiot’s record clean Jeremy, said spy. What our own records, asked heavy. Also wiped, answered spy. Excellent, said demo. Lads we’re not in the clear yet, said sniper. He’s right, it’s the cops, said scout as a few cruisers and helicopters came into view. What’s our wanted level, asked merasmus to engineer. Ehh, 5 stars, said engy. Great, said scout, we’re dead. 

All units, the targets are armed and dangerous, said bogo into the radio. Aim for the tires and windows. Don’t stop firing until they’re either dead or they are showing a white flag. Copy that chief, said sonic now clad in full nocturnus armour. You hear that guys, he said to the others in the truck. Heard him loud and clear sonic, said mchorn. He, if you get this one sonic you might get promoted, joked Johnson. Shut up and man up Johnson, said sonic putting on a serious face as the helmet appeared around his head. Alright activate your armours. The cops tapped the neon symbols on their chests and nocturnus armour began to form around their bodies. 

Alright here’s the plan, said Judy through the voice filter of her armour. Mchorn, Delgato, Anderson, point left and keep all units stable. Snalov, Wolford, Fangmeyer, break for the bridge north of here and get the groundhogs into position. Sonic and Pennington, you're with me, we’ll help support the main cruisers apprehend the targets. Understood, she said. Yes mam, said all the cops in the truck. Good, now get your warp rings and get into position. 

The now armoured Officers got to the warp ring portals and were sent to their assignments. Come on, let's do this, said sonic. Right behind you, said Judy. Hopps, do you read me, said Nick into his radio. Read you loud and clear Wilde, what is it, asked Judy. Another van has appeared in front of the first, it’s a lot smaller and both are shooting at each other. It may be this classic team soldier talked about. Understood, said Judy. Over and out, said Nick. 

Back with team fortress  
You two bit gangsters, said scout as he threw a baseball bat at the classic scout. At least I don’t have a mother who’s dead, smirked classic scout. Why you piece of, said scout. By the way, the classic one said back, gray told heavy here to kill her. That son of a, shouted scout as he picked up his scatter gun and began to fire. 

As both teams continued to grapple, merasmus and saxton tried their best to keep the van steady while also trying to get a few kills in themselves. Take that ya bunch of old souls, said merasmus as he charged up a spell and blasted it at classic medic. Shut up merasmus and drive, said saxton. As he tried to steady the van. It’s easier than you think hale, replied the troll. Oh just shut up merasmus, said soldier. Suddenly however a warp portal opened in front of them and sonic spin dashed out of it, bashing into one of the six wheels, destroying it. Ah, said saxton. That’s not good. Argh, we’re losing balance, said scout. You think I don’t know that, said saxton as he tried to stabilise the van. 

Without that wheel we’re going to be sunk, said soldier. Worse you idiot, we’ll probably die, said spy as Nick's cruiser got closer. Suddenly two more portals opened above the road in front of the other van and Judy and Pennington fell through it. Judy imiediatly homing attacked classic engineer and sniper knocking them off balance and into the road where one of the cruisers stopped to arrest them. Meanwhile Pennington fell onto heavy and classic heavy. Get off me yer piece of leather, shouted classic heavy. 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion as a large jet appeared overhead and a rear ramp lowered. Hello again sonic the hedgehog, said Dredd as he looked down to the hedgehog fighting the mercenaries. Dredd, said sonic. In the flesh and with an old friend of yours as well. Suddenly metal sonic came into view with a turbo energy core in the place of his chest laser. Metal, said sonic. How is he alive, asked Judy. I have no idea, said sonic. Hand me the Australium, said dredd to the classic team. Here, said classic soldier and he threw a lump of it at dredd who caught it. Thank you, said dredd and he gripped it before smashing it into metal sonic. Hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha, he laughed as metal’s eyes went from red to green to blue to gold. The blue damaged body of sonic’s enemy burst into gold energy and the robot flew at it’s target; soldier. Soldier, shouted demo. Long live America, said soldier as he saluted metal sonic and placed a bomb on the robots head. A second later it blew up disintegrating metal and soldier instantly. 

You fool, said merasmus. I wanted do that and plus, over 6 years ago he ate my kill me, come back stronger pills, which has made impossible to be blown up once drops on you. Oh please what is tha-. Dredd didn’t finish as soldier reappeared above him and dropped on top of him. God bless America, said soldier. Woah, said Judy. What oh come on, said classic heavy. 

He for once, I’m not mad with him, said spy. Catch, said dredd to classic heavy. Teleport us out of here, he said. Yes sir, said classic heavy and they disappeared. Yeah you better run, said soldier. Hands up, said Nick. The group of mercenaries turned to see the entire ZPD pointing guns at them. On the floor, hands behind your heads, said Judy. Oh crud, said scout. 

Epilogue   
Pyro, medic, heavy, scout, miss Pauling, saxton hale, merasmus, spy, engineer, demoman, sniper, Jane doe and Redmond and blutarch mann you have all been charged with mass murder, resisting arrest, destruction of property, mass destruction, theft, arson, mutilation, disorderly conduct, unethical expirementation, expirmentation on victims and patients, impersonation, conspiracy, espionage, stalking, animal cruelty, causing the extinction of a species and hiring mercenary. How do you plead?asked rick. Guilty, said soldier. You idiot, shouted spy. However in light of your help in stopping dredd, this court has no choice but to pardon you with clean records. However if you are caught committing another serious crime, you’ll get what you would have received today, a one way trip to menagerie penitentiary for life. Court dismissed

Finally I can have my wedding with zanna, said soldier. I’m going to go back to school and get a proper medical license and some help with mental disabilities, said medic. I’m going to retire, said spy. Hey eh, Miss Pauling, said scout. Yes scout, she answered back. Will you marry me, said scout, pulling out a diamond ring. Yes scout I will, she said kissing him. 

Meanwhile   
Ergh, failed again, shouted dredd. What’s next boss, asked classic heavy. Go get the desert lizard gang, killian, Ramses, scar, dr m, le paradox and bellweather out of jail, said dredd. We’ll need all the help we can get for the next plan. Yes sir, said classic heavy and he walked out the room. Dredd turned on the video call and called his next contact. Yes, came a voice. Obake, said dredd, it’s time. Perfect, said the man on the other end his face glowing a neon purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the series is shorter but I had writer’s block.


End file.
